


Mother of All

by MarsDragon



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Bad end, Breastfeeding, Come Inflation, Demons, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: "-drink the milk of the mother of all, and be reborn. Become a new human, of a race that will make up for your kind's crimes. You shall pay for all humanity. You will help me replenish the demons, who have waited here under the ice for so many years. You will bear the seeds, and you will nourish them from your own body. You will birth demon after demon, until all those you have killed have been reborn from your womb."





	Mother of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The battle wasn't going well.

Tadano Hitonari barely dodged one of Tiamat's powerful ice strikes, scrambling to pull Ishtar back into the demonica before the she was killed. Sarasvati was already down, Susano-o was flagging, and a massive blast of ice slammed Tadano into the golden walls before he could even consider pulling out a Bead. 

Stars burst behind Tadano's eyes and he stayed there for a long moment, unable to think beyond the ringing in his head and the pain in his chest. When his training finally overcame his body's weakness and he was able to focus his blurred vision, he realised something. He could no longer see Tiamat.

It was impossible. Tiamat was gigantic, her lower body alone twice as tall as he was, she couldn't just disappear. Tadano looked around for Susano-o, hoping his final demon could give him some clues, and couldn't find him either. The wind of the chamber numbed his bare cheeks as Tadano tried to -

Cold wind. The thought jerked him out of his painful trance and replaced it with sudden, sober clarity. His demonica's faceplate, the sole view screen for all its functions, was shattered. He could no longer see demons. He could no longer use the demon summoning program. He could no longer use his subapps. He no longer had any sort of protection from the Schwartzwelt.

He was, in short, a sitting duck.

Tadano shoved the threatening spectre of panic down and remembered his training. Observe, prioritize, decide, act. The cycle had been beaten into him over long years, and he relied upon it now. First: He could tell he was wounded from the cracking pain that gnawed at his chest. Treatment first. He pressed himself against the wall behind him and tried to get out a Bead for himself. It was possible that if he kept healing himself, he might not succumb to the same fate as poor Norris. Meanwhile, Susano-o would be fighting on even if he couldn't see the demon, and that might keep Tiamat occupied. There was no reason to expect the demonica's systems to be down just because the interface was destroyed. He clung to that fact. 

The Bead was in his fingers when he was smashed sideways by something huge and invisible. Tadano blindly scuttled along the floor, Bead lost, sword lost, desperately trying to _get away_ , when he was lifted off the ground by something around his midsection. It encircled him gently but firmly, supporting his wounded chest while barely allowing him to breathe the hellish air, and that sent another jolt of fear along his spine to be ruthlessly quashed down. He forced himself to touch and analyse it in an investigation no one else would ever know.

It was singular form, reached all the way from his chest to his knees, and immovable as steel. The texture was smooth and faintly rubbery, but the overwhelming sensation was of pure strength. 

It was one of Tiamat's tentacles, he dimly realised, just before he was dropped onto the surprisingly soft floor. It had gained strange hillocks and valleys since he had last stood upon it, and seemed to have a similar texture to the tentacle... His useless helmet was ripped off just as Tadano realised he didn't lay on the floor, but in Tiamat's massive hand. A hand that was now moving.

It smashed him up against a wall, which sent more ripples of pain out from his chest. Tadano whimpered through gritted teeth. The wall was smooth, warm, and - not a wall. Tiamat's body. 

He was rubbed up and down against something - several somethings - only slightly softer than the hand wrapped around him. His face passed over something big and stiff, covered in softer skin, multiple times before he was pushed insistently against it for no reason he could understand. 

Something warm and wet came out of Tiamat's body, coating his face in a liquid that smelled of something familiar but unrecognizable. He kept his eyes and mouth tightly shut. Whatever this was, it wasn't for humans. He knew that much. He remembered Norris' face just before the blood had taken over. It hadn't been a pleasant face.

Tiamat pressed his face into her body, cutting off his oxygen. She kept him like that, despite his pathetic struggles, until his lungs burned for air, overriding even the pain of his wounds. When her hand finally relaxed, Tadano gasped for breath on pure instinct. He got a mouthful of liquid instead. Lacking any other option, he gulped it down. It was drink or die, and his body wasn't willing to let him die yet. 

Somewhere in the cycle of drink - gasp - choke - drink, Tadano realised he could hear something. It came from above him, a rich, feminine, authoritative voice...the voice of a mother. Tiamat's voice. He was hearing her without the demon summoning program. 

It was about then he recognized the taste of the liquid. Milk. Mother's milk, and he was gulping at it like an infant.

"-drink the milk of the mother of all, and be reborn. Become a new human, of a race that will make up for your kind's crimes. You shall pay for all humanity. You will help me replenish the demons, who have waited here under the ice for so many years. You will bear the seeds, and you will nourish them from your own body. You will birth demon after demon, until all those you have killed have been reborn from your womb."

Tadano wanted to point out that as a man, he didn't _have_ a womb, but a sudden burst of pain from his stomach cut off any possible response. Tiamat kept him drinking from her breast through it all, even when Tadano was spasming helplessly in his grasp. Distantly, Tadano noticed that his chest didn't hurt any more and his body was filled with the now-familiar tingle of a powerful healing spell. But his stomach - hell, his entire digestive tract - felt like it was tying itself in knots, completely unaffected by whatever Tiamat had done.

After long moments the indigestion or whatever it was passed, and Tadano was left limp in Tiamat's hand. It was only then she took him away from her breasts and slowly, carefully, began to raise him up.

A distant voice in Tadano's mind told him this was his chance. He was cradled in Tiamat's hand but otherwise unrestrained. His sword was gone, as well as his rifle, but he still had a spare pistol, not to mention plenty of spellstones in his pack. When he blinked his blurry eyes he could see the massive form of Tiamat before him, rising like a mountain from the ocean. There was no way he could miss. He'd probably break a leg in the fall, but he still had a few more Beads. Escape was possible.

But he couldn't convince his body to move. His stomach, now it was at peace, was pleasantly full of warm milk. His legs, free of the strain of marching through the Schwartzwelt, were making plans for a nice long vacation. His arms, no longer aching from battle, were inclined to join them. No matter how much his brain screamed, his body remained quiescent in Tiamat's grip. 

Tiamat's upper body loomed before him and god, since when could he see her? It must have been the milk that changed him...made him like Jimenez, no longer completely human. Tiamat watched him with an expression of fond triumph as she brought him to the yonic design on her torso and pressed him to it. It was damp, and smelled like the sea. Tadano opened his mouth to lick the firm skin in front of him and couldn't explain why. It tasted of salt. 

Tiamat shuddered against him, sending vibrations through his entire body. "Human...it is time." One of her hands stroked down Tadano's back, the other holding him in place, and suddenly Tadano was aware of a cool breeze on his back. His demonica, made of the strongest fibers human ingenuity could design, had been split open in an instant. From neck to ass his body was exposed to the world. 

That roused him to action and he struggled wildly against Tiamat's grip, but she held him fast. And then he felt something big poke at his rear. It was pointed, insistent, and left wet trails over his inner thighs. Tadano managed to barely peek over his shoulder enough to catch a glimpse of something like a yellow eye on top of a pointed muzzle - the tip of one of Tiamat's tentacles - before that pointed tip shoved straight into his ass. 

Tadano screamed. It felt huge as it pushed into him, its movements slow, sinuous, and unstoppable. The strange wetness covering it only barely eased the way, and Tadano's mind was filled with images of him being ripped apart if it kept going. Each of Tiamat's tentacles was half as wide his entire body. He'd die. 

"Hush, child of man..." One of Tiamat's gigantic fingers brushed his face, wiping away the shameful tears. "Take in the seeds of the demons. Take in the eggs of the primordial mother. They will fill you to the brim, and you will carry them all to fruition. You shall become as me, a mother of demons."

The tip of the tentacle squirmed deeper and deeper inside Tadano's body to the rhythm of his gasping sobs. It filled him up completely, until he couldn't imagine how his body was even managing to take it without being torn apart. And then it stopped. For a long second time seemed suspended. The only things Tadano was aware of were the coolness of Tiamat's flesh in front of him, and the almost-pleasant numbness from his ass. Then the tentacle inside him pulsed, and he felt something push into a space he didn't even know he had. 

It didn't stop. It flowed into him without pause and he felt himself grow heavier and heavier as it kept going. Eggs. It was filling him up with eggs, tiny little demonic fish eggs that would grow and grow... Tadano whimpered and kicked his legs, but nothing stopped the stream of eggs inside him. 

He felt bloated when the tentacle finally withdrew, bloated and empty at the same time. He felt a few eggs start to slide down the channel inside him and clenched instinctively, for a second wishing the tentacle was back to keep them safely inside. 

He realised what he had just thought and it was like a splash of ice water. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to get the eggs out as quickly as possible! He remembered the bodies of the expedition members who had suffered Mitra's experiments and shivered. If there was still the slightest chance of making it back to the Red Sprite, Tadano had to take it. And if there wasn't...

He was pulled away from Tiamat's body and lowered to the floor. As soon as he hit the cool tile Tadano forced himself to try and stand on weak, shaking legs. He fumbled for his pistol, confused about how his stomach was somehow getting in his way. All around him were demons, big and small, strange and familiar, humanoid and animalistic, and Tadano's heart settled into a calm peace. If escape was impossible, then at least he could die on his feet. Better than being torn apart by demon babies.

Before he could take a single step he was gently but firmly pulled back to the ground. The pistol slipped from his grip, and bounced out of reach while a familiar voice cooed in his ear. "Rest, human," it said. "Running about is not good for the children."

Tadano thrashed in the demon's grip. He didn't give a damn about "good for the children", he wanted out. But his demonica was trashed and without its augments all he was able to do was twist to face the demon clutching him from behind. 

She gave him a gentle, motherly smile and pressed a seed to his lips that burst into flavor in his mouth. "Rest," Hariti said again, more firmly. "You must save your strength for the bearing." She giggled a little. "Don't worry, children are the greatest joy in the universe."

"Making 'em, anyway." Another familiar voice came from behind as Tadano felt his legs get grabbed and pulled up by strong hands. Susano-o's multi-bladed sword slammed down next to him as his former demon leaned down to bite his ear. Susano-o's necklace and hair tickled Tadano's skin, and it filled him with fear...and a tiny, horrible bit of excitement. "Hey there, _ex_ -partner. You ready to make those last few battles up to me?"

He wasn't given the chance to answer. Susano-o shoved his huge, hot dick inside Tadano's ass before he could do more than open his mouth, and all that came out was a strangled scream. It didn't reach as far as Tiamat's tentacle and it couldn't be thicker, but it filled him up anyway. Susano-o didn't wait for one second before he started to move. He hammered into Tadano, hard and fast and deep, and all Tadano could do was cling to Hariti and try to keep quiet. 

She pet his hair and told him he looked delicious while slipping pomegranate seeds into his mouth. They tasted like blood. 

Susano-o was blazing hot. He beat like a furnace against Tadano's back, and his hands burned where they gripped Tadano's hips. His cock felt like a brand inside Tadano's body, and somehow, through some hellish confusion of nerves, that felt good. It felt like he was driving away every bit of Antarctica's cold and igniting a new fire inside Tadano when he thrust in with wild abandon. Almost before he realised it the noises ripped out of Tadano were closer to moans and pants than screams.

There was one last savage thrust before Tadano felt a hot flood inside him, following the same channel as the eggs. It settled inside him like a sun, and he could feel a tightness from the front of the demonica that hadn't been there before. He clung to Hariti, torn between getting away from Susano-o and pushing back. There was a strange tension in his body...

"Hush, human," she said as she stroked his hair again. "You have the seeds and the field, but they must be fertilized to grow."

"Damn straight," Susano-o said as he pulled out and gave Tadano a sharp smack on the ass. "That was fun, ex-partner. Give me a few and I'll be back for another round. See ya, Hariti."

Fertilized. It made a horrible sense. The eggs would be fertilized so that hundreds - thousands - of tiny demons would grow inside him, getting bigger and bigger until... He remembered a movie he'd seen once, where a parasite burst out of a guy's chest, and whimpered against Hariti's skin. She soothed him again and fed him more pomegranate seeds. 

More demons crowded around them, laughing and yelling about who got to be next. The rest of the demonica was torn away from Tadano's body, and eager demons nipped at the newly-exposed skin. Sharp teeth, blunt teeth, fangs and claws all competed to touch him. Something wet and flexible found the hard-on Tadano just discovered he had, and he thrust his own hips forward before he realised what he was doing. The scent of demons filled the air like heavy smoke and Tadano couldn't help dragging more and more of it into his body.

"-so I'm sayin', I should be first!" 

"Hold your damn horses already. We should let bro go first, right bro?"

"Both of you shut up." Tadano felt something heavy and cool strike his back as his hips were pulled up again. "Prizes go to the swift," a voice like a gale said, and Tadano was again filled in a single motion.

"That's cheating, bro!"

"Just wait your turn, the human ain't going anywhere. How is he, Fuu-ki?"

"Heh, nothing better than a tight little human. This is great." Fuu-ki slid out and back in easily, forcing drips of Susano-o's come out to slide down Tadano's thighs. His cock was long and hit deeper than Susano-o's, rearranging Tadano's guts to suit him. Tadano was struck with the sudden, horrible and alluring vision of Fuu-ki's cock showing through his stomach, and he reached down to feel without thinking about it.

There was nothing but a softly rounded curve where his hard, flat abdomen used to be. A demon licked his hand with an icy tongue as he squeezed, and he could swear he felt the small round eggs that filled him through the flesh. 

"Wonderful, aren't they? But careful, you don't want to press too hard," Hariti whispered as Fuu-ki rode Tadano with the fury of a storm. Each thrust drove more high-pitched gasps from Tadano's lungs and screwed the strange tension in him tighter and tighter. 

He was shaking all over when Fuu-ki came inside him, the jet of come sliding all the way into the egg chamber, and before he knew it Tadano's vision turned white and he spilled his own come across the ground. 

"Liked that, huh?" Fuu-ki let Tadano go and stood up. Without the support Tadano slumped bonelessly to the ground, unable to think abut moving. "All right, who's next?"

"I'm next, damnit! Gonna make him come on my cock-"

"Wait your turn, Kin-ki." There was the sound of a scuffle somewhere above Tadano that he didn't have the energy to worry about. A rainbow-colored snake was watching him with mirrored eyes, and he gave it a little nod. It licked his face as his leg was raised up and another demon shoved in.

He was half on his back now, legs spread wide for Sui-ki to settle between. The demon gave him a wide leer as he pulled out and back in with lazy, patient thrusts. Tadano let his head fall backward against Hariti as he looked around. Demons were crowded on every side to watch, with Tiamat in the background overlooking them all. Fuu-ki was relaxing on one side, Kin-ki was standing impatiently on the other, and Susano-o was nowhere to be seen. The rest... Tadano swallowed hard. There were so many of them, and he wondered if they were all going to take a turn. He wondered if his body could take it.

Somewhere in his fogged brain, he wondered how much he'd enjoy it.

Sui-ki fucked like the ocean tide, slow and deep. It was easy to relax and drift into a haze of pleasure, the rest of the demons's shouts and jeers fading into the background. 

A small part of Tadano's brain shouted about a mission he had to complete for a team he couldn't let down, but it faded away like everything else as a little demon in white fed him honey dripped from her fingers. She giggled and stroked his face, and he giggled back. It was funny. Everything was funny, wild, enjoyable.... He couldn't remember why he'd ever been scared of demons. 

There was a sudden flood inside him, a rush that spread to every bit of his body, from his toes to his fingertips, and it forced a long, desperate moan out his throat. Sui-ki pulled out with a groan on his own, and once he was out a rush of come spilled out of Tadano to soak the ground between his trembling legs. He struggled to move his hand and feel his stomach again. It was definitely bigger than last time. It was swelled so large he couldn't see his cock over it, but he could feel it pressing against his erection that refused to fade.

Another argument broke out above him, and it ended with Kin-ki punching out a couple demons Tadano couldn't get a good look at. The oni leaned over him with a cocky grin, and Tadano felt himself lifted into the air by arms like iron. "'Bout time. I ain't waiting for any of those mooks to finish - you're _mine_ , human."

"Careful! The babies-" Hariti cried as Tadano was pressed close against Kin-ki's unyielding flesh. He was being held suspended over Kin-ki's cock, iron hands clutching his thighs with bruising force, and there wasn't enough room for his stomach as huge and distended as it was. He struggled to get away - he had to protect the babies, the little demon seeds growing inside of him - when someone stepped up behind him and pulled him back, holding him firmly under the arms. Hariti? Tadano twisted his head to look.

"Bro! I didn't see you there. You looking to go after me? 'Cause I ain't giving this spot up, not even to you, bro!"

"Fool! Sharpen your senses! I already went." 

Tadano's head swam. How in the world had he missed Ongyo-ki fucking him? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember seeing or feeling the oni until now, when he was surrounded with soft black fabric that muffled all sounds. 

The question was driven from his mind when Kin-ki shoved in. He was hard, fast, and unyielding, the sharp edges of his hips digging into Tadano's thighs. His cock felt edged and blocky too, not something that was ever meant to go inside a human - but after everything else, Tadano's body accepted it without question. 

Held in mid-air there was nothing to brace against but the demons' bodies as Kin-ki fucked him. One of Tadano's hands knotted into the fabric of whatever Ongyo-ki called pants, the other tried to hold his jiggling stomach still through Kin-ki's brutal thrusts. He had to protect the seeds...but it was difficult to even remember that against how hard Kin-ki was pounding him. His hard cock was trapped between his stomach and Kin-ki's ridged abdomen, a confusing mix of sensations he couldn't resist trying to chase. He barely had any energy left to move his hips, but he tried, grinding against the oni in tiny little movements that sparked with painful pleasure.

He came hard, vision fading to grey as he jerked and writhed against the oni's claws. Distantly he heard Kin-ki give a whoop of victory and thrust like he wanted to split Tadano in half, and then he was on the ground again, sore, weak, and trembling. Someone - Hariti? - patted his hair as the oni brothers walked off, laughing and congratulating each other as they did. 

Tadano was a wreck. His skin felt tight, his muscles loose, his head and spinning and all over he was covered with nicks and scratches from demon claws. His ass was sore in a horrifically pleasant way, and his entire lower body was smeared with come. More slid out as he prodded at his hole, which clutched weakly around his fingers. 

"Make way! I wish to see the son of man!" A clear voice rang with mechanical precision through the crowd. THere was the sound of a scuffle, then blows, and finally something massive and dark stood over Tadano. He raised his head to see a dragon more than twice his size hulking over him, one made of metal with a clear, pulsing heart set in its chest. It gave him a long, solemn look from clear glass eyes and for the first time since the battle with Tiamat, Tadano felt judged.

"Aw come on, not Fafnir!" "Son, that's just greedy." "I can't believe it! The human will be ready to pop before he's done!" "I want a turn now, not in the next millennium!"

"Silence!" the dragon - Fafnir - roared. "Any who wisheth to take my prize from me shalt feel my claws! Who among ye be brave enough to make the attempt?" The crowd of demons fell sullenly back, though not without what Tadano assumed were rude gestures. Fafnir ignored them and stepped delicately over Tadano's prone body, his foreclaws landing right next to Tadano's head. Each one looked like it could carve through steel like a knife through butter. Tadano put his head down and tried to stay still.

"Good, good, son of man. Thou knowst thy place well," whispered Fafnir against Tadano's neck. The heat and vibrations of his mechanical body reminded Tadano of something, long ago...sitting with his back against a wall, with others...the thoughts fluttered away as soon as they came. 

Fafnir rumbled against his skin as he adjusted Tadano's body to his needs. Legs spread, hips up, one solid limb around the chest and then Fafnir sat up on his hind legs, dragging Tadano with him. "Behold, I am not so selfish as ye assume," he said. "Whatever ye may reach ye may take. But I shall have my fill as well." Sharp iron teeth nipped at the nape of Tadano's neck, even sharper claws caressed his belly, and something huge and smooth poked at his ass. It was cylindrical, slightly ridged, and pushed in without a hint of resistance.

It didn't go as deep as the previous demons, and Tadano sighed in something between disappointment and relief. Fafnir's cock was wide and he could feel himself stretched to his limit around it, but it wasn't that bad. The mechanical dragon made a soft humming noise behind him and settled Tadano better on his lap.

And then, without Fafnir moving his hips, the cock pushed deeper. No, Tadano could feel it growing inside him, Fafnir's cock telescoping and getting longer without losing an inch of girth. It prodded once, deep inside him, Fafnir shifted him again and Tadano felt another ridge against his hole that popped through, stretching him wider than anything ever had before, and the cock just kept going, growing longer and longer without stopping. 

When it finished Tadano could feel it lodged as deep in him as Tiamat's tentacle had been, and he realised with a distant sort of horror that it was all the way to the egg chamber inside him. Fafnir had him speared on a solid column of metal that ran halfway through his torso, without a hint of the give Tiamat's tentacle had possessed. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. All he could do was sit there gasping, every part of him completely exposed to the crowd of demons. 

The mechanical cock telescoped back as smoothly as it had come, leaving only the base part holding him open, and then it shoved forward, all the way back to his stomach.

Tadano might have screamed. He wasn't sure. 

The cycle repeated, again and again, hammering him with the ruthless intensity of a machine. Tadano fell forward, only kept in place by Fafnir's foreclaws, and watched his stomach rise and fall in rhythm with Fafnir's thrusts. He remembered with a dull horror how all the demons had been angry because Fafnir would take so long, and wondered how much of him would be left to birth all the little demon seeds.

Hariti stroked his hair and whispered what a brave little mother he was, bearing up so well. Tadano summoned all his remaining courage to give her a weak smile. He had to survive. He had to do well. The demons needed him to replace their dwindling numbers, and he wouldn't fail them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me the excuse to wring the noncon demon gangbang of my dreams! i couldn't resist throwing Hariti and Fafnir in there - Hariti because she fit the story, Fafnir because, well...I like robot dragons. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, venonat.


End file.
